Reflections
by 94saturn
Summary: Rei & Shinji up in a tree k,i,s,s,i,n,g you know the rest. Edit 11,17,2007


Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Reflections (one shot)

Cicada song drifts softly through the open window as cool blue white moonlight bathes the bedroom in ethereal light. The pseudo stillness of night pervades; God is in heaven and all is right with the world for this couple. They are both committed to each other and very much in love.

The young woman stirred to consciousness and rose in bed. The cool, gentle breeze from the window passed across her breasts and her nipples stiffened. She gathered the bedding to her self for a moment warming. Feeling the urge she rose carefully, not wishing to awaken her companion, padding quietly to the restroom. Leaving Shinji sleeping restfully.

In the dim ambient light she used the practiced skill of familiarity to raise the lid and set down. The quiet was broken by the sound of water swirling down the drain. As she washed her hands with a squirt of soap she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her cinnamon eyes were cropped by shoulder length blue hair, bangs immaculately cut strait across. Her eyes shone brightly even in this dim light; she has a glow about her. A smile crossed her lips, as she dried her hands and neatly returned the towel to the bar.

Gazing at her reflection she recalled that only a few hours ago they were making love passionately; she still tingled from it. The dance of life, in celebration of life. Just this morning she received news that she has conceived their first child together. Her doctor had called her while Shinji was at work. She had not been certain that she was capable of reproduction, they have discussed adoption if she proved unable to. And of course, Shinji accepted the news with enthusiasm. Few could love her as much as this young man.

She spoke a silent prayer of thanks to her mother the angel Lilith for this wonderful gift.

_From you my mother I have my life. I am I, nothing more nothing less, I exist, I am real; I truly am a person_.

Rei Ikari's hand rose to touch the face of the twenty-year-old woman in the mirror. _With all of the pain and suffering you have endured the future is bright and hopeful now_ she spoke silently to the image. _From the red soil the humans come made by man and woman. We unite to create a whole. The three of us will always have each other_ she vowed.

She returned to bed and her peacefully sleeping husband of eight months. Setting on the edge of the bed observing him intently, he seemed like an angel to her. Though closed his eyes were blue she knew His raven hair well kept, shortly cropped shining in the moonlight. He made it a point to be well groomed for her sake. Though whiskers were few in number he shaved every day to please her.

Rei's left hand reached out to touch his face and hesitated, as pale light glinted from her ring finger. She studied it for a moment, a band of gold, austere in its simplicity, she wears no other jewelry or make up. She has no vanity to satisfy, even her digital watch is considered functional; a birthday gift from Shinji three years ago, she wears it with humility.

Rei took a deep breath remembering the first time that she had ever met this man. He had held her broken body in his arms and chosen to pilot in her place saving her life. A selfless act, considering his fear at the time. A sane person would have run and hid in a shelter. She has never quite been able to grasp why he thinks of himself as a coward.

Even after being nearly boiled alive in LCL he had found the courage to stand and fight in her position. Placing a precise shot through Ramiel's core then tearing away the smoldering armor of her stricken Eva and force ejecting her entry plug. His only tearful request for this act of courage was a smile and it was gladly given.

"Your courage is my courage my love" she spoke quietly. Gently brushing his hair, then caressing his face. Though twice in one night was usually sufficient she is now leaning toward a hat trick, he has several personal days available and this is a special occasion. They have created a new life together, it is worth celebrating.

She remembered the awkward look on his face when he purposed marriage to her, kneeling like a servant. It was in a park, one of many in Tokoyo-3 but the sincerity of his soul was penetrating; she had accepted almost even before he had asked.

He had told her once that he believed that she would be a good mother and it had embarrassed her at the time. They were riding in an elevator to ground level in the GeoFront.

"You have made a mother of me and I a father of you, our child is truly a wonders gift that we will cherish together." Her soft spoken words carried the weight of thunder.

Shinji awakened at her tender kiss.

"Rei?" He responded in a sleepy voice.

"Husband" she said softly, tenderly caressing his face, "I have need of your sword my samurai."

xxx

A/N

11-17-2007

This will probably be the last time that I edit this story. I do have an idea for another chapter but it's on the back burner.

No proofreaders were harmed with this edit.

Reviews are welcome.

Dale (AKA 94saturn)


End file.
